A New Side to a New Friend
by TerezaJetBlack
Summary: <html><head></head>Team Natsu go out for a job. Their job is to find a black-haired 17 year old named Amaya, and bring her back to safety. Luckily they found target in deep in the forest but not alone. Next to her was an exceed. They bring her back to the guild and she heals very quickly. One year passes and she finds a strange object. Then her new side was created. I do not own Fairy Tail.</html>
1. Hey!

Hey guys! This is a Fairy Tail fanfic and warning: GENDER BENDER. Yup.. Enjoy!

Ps. Sry my description was so bad... :(


	2. Chapter 1 - Amaya

Amaya's POV

As I ran in to the dark forest my vision become blurry and soon after that I collapse...

Natsu's POV

"Luce! I found a job, I think it'll be a good one!" I yelled as I ran up to the blond mage. She turned around and I met her deep brown eyes. I handed her the job paper.

Find her please

Please find a 17 year old black haired girl with dark red eyes in the forest of Mangolia, and bring her to a safe place like a guild.

Reward: 700,000 jewels

From: Blank

"Are you sure? It says blank. It could be a trick!" Luce said with worry. "Nah! It'll be fine! We can invite her to join our guild!" I said joyfully. Luce sighed. "Fine, is Erza and Gray coming?" She asked. I nodded. I grabbed the paper and asked Mira to stamp it. "Ara, Ara! Your going to find this girl?" She said pointing out the obvious. I nodded frantically out of patience. When she finished I grabbed Erza, Ice princess, and Luce and bursted open the doors. "Let's go!" I exclaimed out of excitement. "Why are you pumped up Flame Brain?" Gray said mockingly while we walked to the forest area. "Why are you asking me Ice Princess?" I replied harshly.

"Retard!"

"Stripper!"

"Annoying Ass!"

"Pervert!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"HEY!" Erza yelled while punching us to the ground. Lucy sighed and looked at us pitying. We both got up beaten with bumps and bruises. "Now that matter is done let's go find this girl." She cleaning her hands. "Aye!" Popcicle (Gray) and I said, in our friendly mode.

Time skip 1 hour later

Lucy's POV

We have been searching for the girl for a hour now. Why can't she just show up!? Then I heard Natsu sniffing the air. "What is it?" I asked. "I sense unfamiliar scents." He replied. My eyes lit up. "Really?! Is it the girl?!" I screamed. "Yeah probably but I smell something else too... Follow me." He said starting to move while still sniffing the air. The rest of the gang and I followed him but then he stopped. "What is it?" Erza asked. "Faint breaths, same scents. Probably the girl." And with that he sped off. We had a little trouble catching up but when we did we saw a black haired girl and next to her was... An EXCEED?! It's fur was white with black dots and had a ripped shirt and had jeans."Is that her and an exceed?" I whispered. Erza nodded and put her on her back, while I carried the exceed. "Let's go back." Gray suggested. We all nodded and started to head back.

Amaya's POV

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a room like a hospital room and when I looked up I saw 2 men. One with pink hair and an old man. "Um.. Excuse me?" I said worryingly. The pink guy's head shot up while the old man's looked up slowly. "How are you feeling?" The old man asked. "I'm great, but if have to ask how I got here." I asked curiously. "You were in the forest and fainted with serious wounds, it's surprising that you have recovered so quickly!" He said. "What's your name?" The pink guy said. "Amaya." I said taking out my fist for a brofist. He looked surprised at first then bumped my fist. "I'm Natsu and this is Master Markov aka Gramps, Fairy Tail's guild leader." He said.

"Wait am I in Fairy Tail the guild?" I asked. Gramps nodded. I paused for a moment thinking about how fun it would to be apart of this guild then snapped out of it. "Well I guess I'll be leaving." I said and got up from the bed. "Wait! Aren't you going to join the guild?" Gramps said. "What?" I asked. "The reason we found you was because we were on a job looking for you! It said you should join the guild!" Natsu said. I paused in my tracks. A job? God dammit father... "Uh sorry but I don't think I want to be apart of a guild.." I said looking down at the floor. "What? Why?" Natsu questioned. "Um-" I began but was cut off by Gramps. "You don't have to join and by the way are you a mage?" He said. I nodded. "Oh well I wish you could join but if you don't want to I understand. Be careful..." He said looking down in disappointment. I felt really sorry. "Fine, but can I just see if I like the guild first?" I said without thinking. I see both of their faces light up. Oh god what have I got myself in to... "Yes of course, thank you! It's a pleasure having you in the family!" He exclaimed. Then I paused... "WHERE IS ISAMU?!" I screamed. WHERE IS MY ISAMU?! "Who?" Natsu asked. "MY EXCEED!" I yelled almost bursting into tears. "Oh he's in the next bed." Gramps said. I pulled the curtains roughly and there he was. "ISAMU!" I yelled and he jolted awake. "Amaya!" He said and I hugged him tight. We pulled away and he summoned his wings and sat on my head. Then we were back to normal.

"Um I'm sorry Isamu and I get like that when we are separated..." I said embarrassed. "So he's your exceed?" Natsu asked. I nodded. "Cool! I have one too so does Wendy and Gajeel!" He replied. "Who?" I asked. "Oh right you haven't met the rest." He said. Then the door opened and out came a cute blue exceed. "Natsu!" The exceed yelled. "What is it Happy?" He asked. "Where is the girl?" Happy asked. "I'm right here." I said raising my hand. He looked at me then saw Isamu chillin on my head. He summoned his wings and flew up to him. "Hi! I'm Happy!" He said to Isamu. "Nice to meet you uhh Happy..." Isamu said. Happy looked surprised. I'm not really surprised he did. When people hear Isamu's voice they get surprised because how husky and deep it is. "Anyway, Natsu! Guide her to Mira and she'll get her guild mark then we can introduce her to everyone!" Gramps said.

Natsu lead me to Mirajane. "Hi! You must be Amaya! Where and what colour do you want your guild mark to be?" She asked. "Dark green, right shoulder." I said. She pressed the stamp on my body and my guild mark was there. "How about you Isuma?" She asked. "Dark green, left shoulder." She did the same and now we were both official members of Fairy Tail.

Tereza's Note: Hey! Sorry that chappie was short, I hope you get the story line! Anyway Jet Black OUT!


	3. Chapter 2 - New Start

Amaya's POV

Isamu and I walked onto the stage and I looked at Gramps. Isamu summoned his wings an flew on my shoulder. "My name is Amaya and this is my exceed, Isamu. We are glad to be apart of the guild." I said bowing. I walked off stage and a crowd surrounded me.

"Hey. I'm Gajeel, this is my exceed Panther Lily." A black haired guy said.

"Hi. I'm Erza. Glad to have you in the guild Amaya." This red hair girl in armour said.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! I'm pleased to meet you!" A blondie said.

"Yo. I'm Gray. Great to have ya." A guy with no shirt or pants said. "Clothes." A woman said while drinking beer. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Cana."

"Hello.. Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Wendy and this is my exceed Carla." A young bluenette said.

"Hello! I am Elfman! And I am MANLY!" This muscly guy yelled.

The rest of the guild members smiled and waved at me. God I'm gonna have to start remembering names... I sighed. I sat at a table playing with Isamu when Natsu approached me. "Hey! Want to join Team Natsu?" He asked. "Team? Natsu?" I questioned. "Teams are practically groups inside guilds, and they normally go on jobs together." Erza explained. "Oh.." I nodded, understanding. "Sure!" I smiled. "Yeah!" Natsu celebrated. "Hey, may I ask but what's your magic?" Gray asked. "I'd rather keep it a secret.." I replied, looking down. "Ok it's fine." He smiled. "I have a question." I started. They all nodded. "Do you know a guild named Sabertooth?" I asked. Natsu growled at the name. "Hell yeah we have." Gray muttered. "Uh, do you know the way there?" I asked, not really getting the atmosphere. "Why?" Lucy asked. "Well, I wanted to meet some people.." I said, scratching my head. "Okay. We can lead you there." Erza suggested. "Really? Thanks!" I grinned. "I don't want to go.." Natsu blurted out. "Do you have a problem?" Erza glared. Natsu frantically shook his head. "N-no!" Erza smiled. "Yes! Thank you guys!" I danced.

"Wait, we're taking the train?!" I shouted. "Can't we just walk there?!" Natsu suggested. "No." Erza said sternly. We got on the train and sat down. Then the worst thing happened. It started moving. Immediately, my face became green and I hung my head out the window, resisting the urge to puke. Natsu did the same thing. "Y-you too?" I asked, trying not to puke in Natsu's face. "Y-yeah.." He nodded puking. I couldn't hold it any longer and I started puking outside, along side with Natsu. "W-why does bro never get motion sickness.." I whined silently. "Y-you have a brother?" Natsu asked. "Y-yeah." I said pleading myself to stop puking. "Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked. We both shook our heads. Finally after 3 excruciating hours the train stopped. "Yes! It stopped!" I shouted with joy kissing the ground. "I-I'm never taking the train again.." Nastu said. "You always say that Flame Brain." Gray mocked. "What did you call me Ice Princess?!" Natsu argued. "I said your name, Crazy Flame Spewer!" Gray argued back. Their fore heads crashed together. "Oh really?! I thought you were talking to yourself, Ice Minty Fresh!" He screamed. "Do they always do that?" I whispered to Lucy. She nodded. "I hope you two aren't fighting." Erza glared. Suddenly, both of them put their arms around each other. "O-of course not!" Gray nervously laughed. "A-aye!" Natsu said. "Good." Erza replied smiling at both of them. "What are you guys, bipolar?" I mocked. (If anyone that is reading this that is bipolar, please don't take offence..) "Hey!" Both of them shouted at me. "Bipolar," I smirked. "Idiots." They glared at me. "Anyway let's go to Sabertooth shall we?" Lucy suggested. Erza nodded. "Let's go."

"Were here!" Lucy shouted. We were in front of a huge building with the Sabertooth guild mark on a flag. "Well, thank you guys! You guys can wait here if you want too!" I said. Erza shook her head, "No. We're coming with you. It could be dangerous." I pouted. "Fine.." I walked up to the door and hesitantly opened the door. "Look it's the flies from Fairy Tail." I heard someone say. "What are flies doing here-" Sting didn't finish his sentence when he saw me. "A-Amaya?" Sting stuttered. I tackled him with a hug. "I missed you so much, Stilie!" I said sobbing into his chest. "Is it really you Amaya?" Sting asked. "Only Amaya calls my Stilie, so it must be you!" He hugged me so tight I felt like my bones were going to break. Everyone stood there confused. "WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. I faced him. "Where's bro?" I asked looking around the room. "He's currently outside, he'll be back in 3. 2. 1." Sting said. As soon as he said one the door opened and I saw Rouge and Frosch. "Ro Ro!" I once again tackled him with all my might and fell back. "I finally found you!" I sobbed again hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "A-Amaya?" Rouge said startled. "Yep! It's me!" I said. I got off him and hugged Frosch. "Is it really you Amaya?" Frosch asked. "Geez, Stilie just said that, Fro Fro." I pouted. "Amaya!" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw Minerva and Lector charging at me with full speed. Shit! They hit me and fell hard on my back. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my head from the pain. "What the hell is going on?" Gray whispered. "Guys! This is Sting, Miverva, Frosch and Lector. They are my childhood friends. And Rouge is," I waited for the suspension to rise. "my brother." I finished. It took a couple of seconds for the rest to understand what was going on...

"EH?!"

Tereza's Note: HEY! I was going to decide if Sting should be Amaya's girlfriend or not. Well, if you guys want that tell me in the comments! And JET BLACK OUT!


End file.
